


Gently Falling (For You)

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith likes it when it's quiet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, how to warm yourself up after getting soaked, let Lance feel the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Keith wants to enjoy some peace and quiet but Lance disturbs him. In a completely different way that Keith expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We got another sneak peek into what happens in the s2. Then [pining-keith](http://pining-keith.tumblr.com/) made [this post](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/155994302641/pining-keith-you-know-what-now-its-canon-that), I added a bit to it and then decided to write a full fic.
> 
> (This is out of my regular schedule of posting and, just like I promised, there will be some TsukiYama this weekend.)

“The nearest area looks safe,” Keith reported when he arrived back at the Castle. They received a distress signal and followed it to this planet, but the moment they entered the atmosphere, the signal disappeared. “I will stay outside though. Hunk, there are a lot of different plants, so maybe you’d like to get a look at them later and see if there’s something edible.”

“I’ve heard that!” Coran butted in.

“We could use some break from the food goo, though. A little variety never killed anyone,” Lance commented.

“Whatever you paladins think,” Coran sighed heavily. “I’ve finished checking the planet’s atmosphere and environment - it’s perfectly safe,” he added.

Upon hearing that, Keith left Red, taking his helmet off and breathing in the fresh air. The big, open field they landed on was surrounded by a green space forest that looked very similar to what could be found on Earth. The only thing that could make the view better would be some sunshine. The weather was rather chilly, heavy dark clouds covering the sky as far as the horizont went.

Keith walked around, stretching his limbs and taking in the quiet, calm surroundings. Soon after, just like he expected, first raindrops fell down. He jogged under his lion and sat on the ground, so he could enjoy the scenery without getting wet.

The pleasant moment didn’t last long though - only few minutes later, Keith heard a loud shriek:

“It’s raining?!” Lance run out of the Castle, tripping over his feet.

“There goes peace and quiet,” Keith groaned. He expected Lance to run around and splash in the puddles. Keith understood that everyone, just like he himself, was constantly on the edge. He also understood that everyone had different ways of coping with that. But, for him, understanding did not equal accepting. And, at the moment, Keith wasn't able to bear Lance making a racket. But, surprisingly, he didn’t have to.

After Lance run out of the Castle, he slowed down and walked away from the ship. When he finally stopped, Lance closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the rain fall on his face.

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes from Lance. He wasn’t sure if the other even knew that he was there, watching him. 

Lance stood still, not moving a muscle. The rain was getting heavier and heavier, so he must have been soaked already but it seemed as if he didn’t care. To Keith, the whole thing seemed weirdly intimate, as if he was looking at something he wasn’t supposed to look at.

An uncomfortable shiver, caused by the chilly weather, went down Keith’s spine. He immediately stood up and slowly, somehow shyly, walked towards Lance. If Keith, still dry, was cold, then Lance could be freezing.

“Aren’t you… cold?” Keith asked quietly. He observed Lance’s features, the way the raindrops were sliding down his face or how they clung to his eyelashes, sparkling, despite the lack of sunlight.

“Now that you mention it… a bit,” Lance slowly opened his eyes and looked at Keith, sheepish smile on his face. 

“Let’s go back inside.”

“Are you wo-” Lance didn’t finish, he just sneezed loudly.

“Let’s go back,” Keith repeated, this time more firmly. He grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him towards the Castle.

Lance was confused but he obediently followed Keith. Only when they ended up in Keith’s room and Keith told him to take his wet clothes off, Lance snapped out of his daze.

“Wait, what?” he gaped at Keith, who already was only in the bottom half of his space suit.

“I’ve said that you should take your wet clothes off. You were standing in the rain in your regular clothes, you definitely are soaked to the bone. And you are visibly shivering.”

“Yeah, but why do I have to do it… here? With you?” Lance eyed him suspiciously but still took his jacket off.

“Hu-human warmth works the best when you’re cold?” Keith stumbled over his words and threw a towel at Lance’s face.

“That makes sense,” Lance muttered and turned his back towards Keith, too embarrassed to look at him while stripping. “Now what?” he asked after a while, both of them only in their underwear.

Keith hasn’t said anything, he just grabbed Lance’s wrist again and pulled him towards the bed. When Lance sat on the edge, Keith climbed behind him, and started drying Lance’s hair with the towel.

“Don’t be so rough, you want me to go bald?” Lance grumbled, reaching his hand behind himself and pinching Keith’s thigh.

“Allura has a competition, I guess.”

“Huh?”

“For being a princess,” Keith chuckled.

“Whaaa-?!” Lance suddenly turned around and jumped at Keith. They both fell back on the bed, Lance on top of Keith, bumping his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. They stayed still for a moment until Lance mumbled against Keith’s skin: “Ok, I really _am_ cold. And you _do_ seem warm.”

“That’s… good,” Keith answered. He covered them with the blanket and awkwardly wrapped his arm around Lance. He tried to not think about how they will deal with this particular moment later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/156036890766/keith-wants-to-enjoy-some-peace-and-quiet-but).


End file.
